Some electro-optical displays, such as electrophoretic displays (e.g., sometimes referred to as electronic paper), may use fluids having electrically charged particles therein, such as electrophoretic inks, to create images. For example, the electrically charged particles may be electrically charged pigment particles.
In some displays, the electrophoretic ink may be contained between a pair of conductors, e.g., electrodes, one or both of which may be substantially transparent. When a voltage is applied across the conductors, the particles are drawn to the conductor having the opposite charge from the particles. For example, this movement may be referred to as electrophoresis.
Some electrophoretic displays may include a plurality of pixels for forming images on a viewing side thereof. Each pixel may be a closed container that contains electrophoretic ink between the pair of conductors.